


It's Kinda Like A Lost And Found

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Josh finds a letter. Well, Chloe does.





	It's Kinda Like A Lost And Found

"How did you find that?" Steven leans against the counter, arms crossed.

Josh doesn't look at him. "Chloe found it."

Steven makes an impatient noise and reaches for the paper in Josh's hands.

Josh lets it go easily. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't look at Steven.

"I'm not sorry." Steven smooths out a crease in the paper.

Josh doesn't look at him. "I didn't think you would be."

Steven stares down at the signature. 

James.

Josh turns away from him and Steven lets him go, caught up in memories that ache and heal all at once.

He walks away.


End file.
